Kiba's Mobian Adventure
by claws the tiger
Summary: Kiba, Toboe, Blue, Tsume and Hige get transpored from earth to Mobius. G.U.N sets there sights on these wolves and they get captured by G.U.N. Experimented on, they trust no one. Later a black hedgehog with red stripes appears claiming that he works for G.U.N but does not trust G.U.N. The wolves don't know if the should trust the hedgehog. First Sonic and Wolf's Rain crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiba's Mobian Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Kiba was hurt. Blood leaked out from almost every part of his body. He faced his attacker.

"This is your last chance to give in, Kiba." Kiba's attacker, Darcia said.

Blue ran to Kiba's side. She bit Darcia in the arm and Darcia changed into a wolf. He gave a howl of triumph. Darcia did not know about his ability to open portals. A portal opened and Kiba and the rest of his group jumped in. Darcia followed them.

Sonic the hedgehog was trying to relax after a recent battle with Dr. Eggman. It was a peaceful afternoon. Sonic awoke as he smelled something. Sonic knew that scent ever since his mother was murdered. It was blood. Sonic looked around and saw a white wolf with blood all over him. From the scent, Sonic knew that the blood was the wolf's and not his opponent's.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Kiba. Do you know of a place called paradise?" Kiba asked.

Sonic shook his head. What was this wolf talking about? Sonic repeated his question.

"I take it this is not earth? In that case where am I?" Kiba asked.

"You are on the planet Mobius." Sonic said.

"SONIC!" a new voice said.

"You would be best to run. It is that annoying pest called Amy." Sonic said then took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiba watched as the one called Sonic ran off. After a sixty seconds a pink hedgehog appeared. She turned to face Kiba.

"Do you know where my Sonic is?" Kiba blinked as the hedgehog said this.

Kiba pointed to the left, where Sonic had disappeared. The pink hedgehog ran off. Kiba looked around the area. He was in a city, much like earth but there was something odd about these people. They came in all shorts of colors. From black to white. Not only that but these creatures looked a lot like animals from earth expect that they had two legs as supposed to four.

Kiba licked his wounds for a while before he decided to explore. Maybe paradise was on this planet and not earth. Before long Kiba caught the scent of his pack members. He followed the scent and came to his pack, whom were muttering among themselves.

Toboe turned to Kiba.

"Kiba where are we?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we are on a planet called Mobius." Kiba said.

"Maybe this planet has paradise on it." Hige said.

"Do you really believe in that shit?" said Tsume.

"Yes." Hige said, much like a idiot.

"Stop fighting you two!" Blue said.

"What are you?" A new voice said.

The wolves tuned their heads to see a yellow fox with twin tails.

"We could ask you the same thing." Tsume said.

"Tsume, don't be rude." Kiba said.

"I'm Miles Prower. You guys can call me Tails." The fox said. "I'll explain how you got here if you follow me to my workshop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We should not trust him." Tsume said, in a whisper.

"At the same time, he might just know where we are," Toboe said.

After some debating among themselves, the wolves followed Tails to learn more about Mobius. Tails' workshop was standing alone in a hill. They watched as the two-legged fox opened the door and invited them inside.

The wolves made themselves comfortable while Tails went to a computer, typed something up and printed up a piece of paper. Tails came back to the room with the paper.

"I don't know if you guys can read at all but I thought that you might find this interesting." Tails said, handing them the paper.

The wolves gathered around the paper and started to read it. The paper told about the legends, the people and a bunch of other stuff of Mobius.

"Well?" Tails said after a while.

"This is interesting. It does not tell of paradise and that's what we are looking for." Kiba said.

"I don't know what you are talking about so you may have too search for it on your own." Tails said.

"Can we go now?" Hige said.

Tails walked to the door and let the wolves outside. The wolves went to the city. Several Mobians walked about. Kiba caught sight of G.U.N soldiers he tried to lead the pack around them with no luck.

A gun fired and Kiba felt sleepy suddenly. The last thing that Kiba saw before he knocked out was his friends getting shot with tranquillizers.


End file.
